transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Confronting the Coward
Midway Atoll Midway Atoll (or Midway Island or Midway Islands, pronounced /'m?dwe?/; Hawaiian: Pihemanu Kauihelani 1) is a 2.4 mi (6.2 km) atoll located in the North Pacific Ocean (near the northwestern end of the Hawaiian archipelago), about one-third of the way between Honolulu and Tokyo. Midway Atoll is an unorganized, unincorporated territory of the United States. It is less than 140 nmi (259 km; 161 mi) east of the International Date Line, about 2,800 nmi (5,200 km; 3,200 mi) west of San Francisco and 2,200 nmi (4,100 km; 2,500 mi) east of Tokyo. It consists of a ring-shaped barrier reef and several sand islets. The two significant pieces of land, Sand Island and Eastern Island, provide habitat for hundreds of thousands of seabirds. Last time on The Transformers! The villainous villain that is Backfire escapes Monacus with newly stolen weapons -and- his small green alien hostage, Tuk-Tuk. James Bailey and Andi Lassiter of the EDC try to track down the coward through his tech, James even gets assaulted with a broom! After lighting a fire in Arabia for energon, Backfire retreats to his hideout in the Midway Islands. Little does he know, the humans and their allies are hot on his trail!! "How am I supposed to afix the galaxial rocket launcher if you keep insisting on being so fidgety!" Tuk-Tuk barks, having gained quite a lot of nerve in the past couple of days. It's not hard either, once you get past the Seeker's tough outer shell ... inside rests the soul of a coward. "For the last time Tuk-Tuk, it's a Ga-Lak-Tik Rock-It Lawn-Chair!! See?" Backfire retorts, pointing to the small scribblings along the weapon's stock. Sure enough, in bright red and purple it reads: Ga-Lak-Tik Rock-It Lawn-Chair "Your stupidity knows no bounds, does it not?" Tuk-Tuk sighs, flipping down the visor on the helmet and resuming his arcwelding. OUTSIDE!! Sergeant Wilkins of the EDC paces back and forth, the cherry on his cigar burning brightly as he takes long deep puffs of the noxious smoke. He's assembled the EDC Response Team outside the island as per James Bailey's orders, and he's not happy. A Decepticon fugitive is located less than three hundred yards away, with an alien hostage, and they're just playing tiddly winks until the colonel shows up? "Rediculous." he grumbles, continuing his walk around the half assed line they've formed. All the soldiers look on in disbelief, that such a fugitive from the law would have holed himself up in a shack. Patchwork isn't much of a fighter, but she wasn't about to be left back when they found Backfire. She felt responsible for Tuk Tuk and his situation, and the medic made it more than clear that she'd find her own way if they didn't let her come along with them...and that would likely just end up causing more problems than it solved. And surprise surprise, here she is...and she didn't have to find her own way. Exo-Jet Apollo Jet cruises down from the Pacific skies and then takes up a circling pattern above the shack. Inside, James opens a comm channel to the EDC team. "This is Colonel Bailey, sorry about the delay. Wilkins, you and your men can fall back, we'll take it from here." Exo-Suit ARES touches down on the island near the EDC ground team, having launched from some overhead plot device. The suit moves up in front of the line formed by the ground troopers. Cybertruck finds Midway just his sort of place - full of brutal military history. Throw in a chance to see what the latest crop of Decepticon punks is up to? Yeah, Kup's in. Right now, he's just rolling along through the brush - he'll figure out where he's needed soon enough. Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet isn't far behind the Apollo. And the pilot isn't entirely sure why he's even here, as he's still unsure of himself when it comes to combat, ever since he froze up at the confrontation with the reprogrammed Rodimus Prime. But nonetheless, orders are orders, and he follows James in silence. Junk-Cycle follows along behind Patchwork. A place like Midway is scary for the Junkion, due to the lack of televisions. Fortunately he's packing one with him, just in case! It's tuned to Two and a Half Men. You don't move a fair portion of military force, human Autobot or otherwise, without it being noticed. Certainly not when the Decepticons' resident eye-in-the-sky was over the Pacific anyways, watching for clues while they try to figure out why several of the more loyal Cons have for some reason gone rogue to China. But this wasn't related to that... Or maybe it was. Either way, Blast Off decided to investigate, if only to find out what was going on in the first place. A few engine burns and some lateral adjustment later and he's dropped from orbit, making a slow decent into the atmosphere at a vector that will pass over the island where the gathering is forming up, taking a slow decline so re-entry heat doesn't give him away. Wilkins grumbles inaudibly before responding, "Roger that, falling back." The EDC sergeant flicks his cigar to the ground after one long drag, stamping it out with his boot. Other than their squad leader, each other man holding the line is cheerful about the shift in responsibility. And they're all thinking, what the hell were we going to do? INSIDE!! "Did you hear something, I could have sworn I heard something. Like some sort of terran craft in the skies. Blasted termites, won't allow me to have my glory!!" Backfire waxes psychotic, speaking to himself and shifting around some more. Frowning, Tuk-Tuk continues his slow and steady work on the Seeker. It's been hours now, each process complicated by a minor movement. If he didn't know in both of his hearts that Backfire would stay true to his word and release him, he'd have made a break for it -long- ago. Hanging around this guy voluntarily is certifiably insanity. Then an image from the shack's security monitors catches his eye, instantly he moves to block the screen from the Seeker's view. "Oh, it was probably another cruise vessel ... you said these humans enjoyed their cruises, right?" Tuk-Tuk nervously replies, hand shaking while he attaches some of the last few bolts. Patchwork turns as the others arrive, her weight shifting from right foot to the left and back again. "We need to go in there, and get Tuk Tuk." she informs James as she looks to him. "I -promised- him." Cybertruck rolls up to Patchwork and James, and he transforms, looking back and forth shiftily. He draws his old, faithful musket and checks it over, as something of a pre-mission ritual. Kup murmurs quietly, "Then we'd better do this, eh, lass? A promise is a promise." The pickup truck rises up into the old veteran Autobot, Kup. Junk-Cycle transforms, still paying attention to his TV show, which is currently on his wrist-TV. It's a wonder he hasn't given himself optic-strain staring at the tiny images for hours and hours. He looks up suddenly as if startled. The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Exo-Jet Apollo Jet descends to land beside Patchwork, reconfiguring into it's robot mode as it touches down. James' voice crackles from external speakers, although they're dialed down in volume until they're just a little louder than a human's normal speaking voice. "We'll have to do it fast. I recommend you Autobots take the front entrance. The EDC will cover the back." His voice turns a little grim. "I'll be flying cover. This is the second time he's tried this stunt on Terran soil. We're not letting this guy get away again." Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet moves in to land beside James' Apollo, following his example and transforming as well. "Damn right we're not." Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet transforms into its Exo-Armor Pegasus Robot mode. Space Shuttle reachs a point where his long-range sensors can start sweeping the island more accutely. Looks like some sort of 'base'?... more like a shack, really... Well, EDC -and- Autobots; this is certainly getting more interested by the minute. Blast Off is keeping his distance for the time being though, content on just watching from afar to find out just what's going on first. Patchwork turns as Kup suddenly transforms beside her, and for a brief moment, she flashes a grateful grin at him before she steps forward and wraps her arms around him in a brief hug. "Kup!" the joy in her voice is impossible to hide as she holds him for a moment before stepping back. "A promise -is- a promise." she agrees before James gets a brief nod of agreement. "Okay." Perhaps not the most tactical answer, but that was never her strong suit anyways. "Now?" Exo-Suit ARES hits the jump-jets, hopping in fast bursts on angles to take him around toward the backside of Backfire's shack in three or four jumps. Inside the thrown together shack dubbed 'The Fortress of Simpletude' by the simpleton, "Are you certain you're alright Tukkie, you sound -awfully- nervous about something." Backfire accuses, turning his head ever so slightly to regard the alien. If not for his affixation on the hostage and simple mind, he'd probably have noticed the screen full of an EDC Response team, Autobots, and a lone Junkion. "If I didn't know any better..." he trails. Tuk-Tuk gulps and tries to look innocent. Looking innocent is hardly possible when you're caught red-handed. But he might be able to pull a fast one, might be able to distract Backfire enough to... "...I'd say you're worried about messing up on my advancements! Hahaha, no worries Tukkie. You done yet?" Backfire finishes, resting his head back down and shutting off his optic processors. "Oh, that. What can I say sir, you caught me. Almost finished here, a couple more adjustments left!" Tuk-Tuk sighs, regaining his nerve and continuing his work. The troops couldn't have come any sooner. Kup grumbles, but good-naturedly, "Oooof! Guess you're happy ta see me, eh? Well, I'm fine with barging in the front door, if you are, lass. Hit 'em hard and shake 'em down. You game?" Sit-Com peers over at Kup. "Ahhh, what'm I, chopped liver?" He folds his arms, still staring at the TV screen on his wrist. "I'll hit 'em with my Greatest Hits of the 80s sitcom era! That should settle their oilpans." Exo-Jet Apollo Jet nods and gives the Autobots a quick thumbs-up. For luck, perhaps. Then it lifts off into the air again, soon taking up it's circling pattern from earlier. Sophisticated sensors are trained on the target building, including magnetic and thermal imaging that will hopefully give the pilot some slight idea of what's going on inside. Space Shuttle remains overhead and as out of sight as a space shuttle can remain, mostly due to distance. But he is trying to get a better scan of the building, or moreso, what's inside that's got the squishies and Autobots alike so interested.... Patchwork smiles sheepishly at Kup as he grumbles, and if she could blush, it's a safe bet she would be. "I can try." she agrees with a bob of her chin before she glances to Sit-Com. "Hit 'em with your best shot, huh?" she offers before she bounces up onto her toes, and looks towards the door. "We ready to go?" she asks of everyone as a whole. "There, that's the final adjustment sire." Tuk-Tuk happily reports, shooting his 'master' a toothy grin full of razor sharp teeth. "After I've loaded the nuclear munitions, you'll drop me off back in Monacus yes?" Sitting up from the slab, Backfire laughs. "Set you free? Why, we've just started our lovely relationship. No no no, I think that'll you'll be of much greater use if kept in tow." Standing up, the Seeker stretches and checks the sights on his newly remodeled Hypno-Ray Rifle. Aiming at different items in the room, in the Seeker's imagination ... he's in the midst of battle and gloriously mowing down targets. First Optimus Prime, then Ultra Magnus, and now a screen of humans and Autobots on a beach. "...what?" Backfire roars, blinking optics once or twice to make sure what he's seeing is accurate. "Those sneaky insects, they've ruined my moment. Just when I thought things were looking up for us Tuk-Tuk, these Autobots crash the party!" While he's preoccupied with yelling at a television monitor, the tiny green alien deactivates the tiny shielding on the shack and sneaks right out the front door. Why are they taking so slagging long? If this dump was important to them, why are they all standing around just staring at it? Tch. If it were Decepticons, they would of just blown it up by this point, taken whatever it was they wanted, and left the rest a smoking smear across this dirtball's grimy surface. In idle amusement Blast Off locks his rangefinder scanners on the building, placing a nice big glowing recticle over it in his POV. So temping to just blow it to scrap himself, if it wasn't for it would give away his presence... and he's really tempted to do it anyways.... From Exo-Suit ARES , Sam notices that the shield is no longer active and runs his exo in to get a better look at what's going on. Sneaking quickly, as much as one can in an 8 foot tall metal suit. Seeing the green alien sneaking out of the front door, Patchwork's optics widen and she starts forward, without waiting for the others to get into place or back her up. "Tuk tuk!" she calls, racing for him. Exo-Armor Pegasus rises several feet into the air and heads toward the shack, though after a moment it comes to a stop and hovers, allowing the pilot to watch as Patchwork approaches the hostage. He opens up a radio link to the medic. <> Sit-Com is suddenly distracted by Patchwork shouting out. He rushes after her, to make sure she doesn't wind up in a trap. Or maybe they both will. One never knows. "Don't forget your backup!" he says. Tuk-Tuk trudges through the harsh landscape towards his saivors, a glee has filled his hearts like never before. A dedicated weapons engineer, he always thought machines as cold and emotionless 'things'. But the sight of Patchwork and an EDC exo suit are a sight for sore eyes. "Hahaha, we'll just have to show them, won't we Tukkie?" Backfire raps his chin with a metallic finger, turning around to see no weapons designer and his door ajar. "Traitor!" he shouts, running to the door. Exiting the shack, the Seeker finally gets an optic of the sheer amount of firepower on the beachhead. Reaching into his subspace pocket, he fetches a large translucent pink band. Slipping it onto his finger, he takes to the skies and hovers. "With this tiny trinket, I'll reduce your pathetic salvos to nothing but protoform wails!!" Backfire presses a tiny button located under the ring and smiles. <> "Noooooooooooooo!!" Backfire cries out in vain. Space Shuttle shifts is attention as first the alien emerges.. Wait, that's the one that was with Backfire in Arabian stealing energon for -himself-. Galvatron was not happy that he was not sharing... And sure enough, there the Seeker pops out after him. Tries to use his fancy protector, only to have it fail on him. If he had a visible expression, Blast Off would smirk a bit at the automated message and its reaction. Score another sucker screwed by Swindle. Adjusting his pitch a bit overhead, Blast Off moves his targetting sight from the shack and onto Backfire himself, locks on and starts running through his weaponry computers for a firing solution. Waits patiently for the confirmation to come from the systems. Prehaps tonight he'll get to score himself a rogue agent. Almost a shame that he'd have to bring him in alive for 'questioning'. And by questioning, possibly torturing, knowing Combaticons (or Decepticons in general). Especially if Vortex is bored... Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to aim his next attack. Blast Off says, "Well, this is an interesting turn of events, is it not..." Patchwork drops down to her knees as she gets closer to Tuk Tuk, sheer relief on her face as she reaches a hand out for him as she makes to position him safely away from whatever the Seeker might be trying to do. "I told you I'd get you back!" she gushes down at the little green alien, ignoring the calls to be careful. Exo-Suit ARES is right near the shack, and moves around toward the door in front, keeping the laser on the suit aimed in front the whole time. When Backfire's forcefield shorts out, Sam smiles faintly. "Should surrender now," he advises the Decepticon. Exo-Armor Pegasus speeds straight up into the air. A laser gun extends from its arm as it comes to a stop, and points it at Backfire. "Like he said," Jayson emits, "surrender, Decepticon." Seeing as Patchwork has the hostage well in hand, Sit-Com faces Backfire. "So, are you going to surrender, or am I going to have to torture you with reruns of All In the Family?" he says, "I hear Edith's voice can rupture Decepticon audio receptors." He starts imitating the irritating high pitched voice. "AND YOU KNEW WHERE YOU WERE THEN..." Almost a pace or two from Patchwork, Tuk-Tuk pads to a stop and dares a look back. The green alien does feel a genuine remorse for abandoning his captor, idiot or not ... it was obvious to see the guy was lonely. Sighing, he turns back around and gives the Autobot a big toothy grin matched by none other than Grimlock. "Boy is it good to see you Mr. Patchwork!" Continuing to hang in the air, motionless, Backfire takes off the band and throws it to the ground. "Typical, when I need a comrade to come through ... he gives me a half full product! Haha, that just means more pain for you all!!" the Decepticon casually laughs, finally noticing two exo suits getting dangerously close. "You two are of no consequence, I'll not have you sullying my moment!" he barks, gaining higher altitude. "Oh, how it pains me to do this ..." the Seeker cackles, bringing his new rocket launcher to bear down on his former 'friend' Tuk-Tuk. "...but you deserve it, your traitorous scum!" Pulling the trigger on the weapon, Backfire is astonished that nothing happens. All he hears is an audible ticking from the launcher, but no launching! "What the devil?" *BOOM* Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Backfire strikes himself with his Rocket Lawn-Chair! attack! And they waste their time demanding a surrender. Tch. How predictable. While they expend precious seconds talking, Blast Off is already lining up his aim. His POV focuses on the Seeker as his targetting computers sight up, flashing |+| a few times as it zooms in a bit on Backfire's chest and locks on. Followed by the thrumming *FWWWMMMMMM* of one of his cannons firing even as Backfire's own 'weapon' blows up in his face, the ominous glow giving the sniper shuttle's position away overhead. Not that he cares at this point. "Galvatron would like to have a few 'words' with you, Backfire." He'd go for a headshot... but seriously. What damage is shooting Backfire in the -head- going to do? Combat: Space Shuttle misses Backfire with his X-Ray Cannon attack! -4 Exo-Suit ARES looks up as Backfire accidentally shoots himself. "Hrm," he mutters, then radios his allies, "Er.. this Decepticon has functional weaponry, constitutes threat?" Patchwork reaches out to gently scoop Tuk Tuk up, if she's able to. "Ms, Patchwork," she corrects him, not for the first time, still grinning as she cradles the alien carefully. As the explosion sounds above her, Patchwork's shoulders hunch over, shielding the green guy. From Exo-Armor Pegasus , Jayson Redfield raises an eyebrow. "I think," he tells Sam, "the only threat this guy poses is that he's terminally stupid." "Okay buster you asked for it," Sit-Com says. He sees the beam from way up try to lance at Backfire. "Whoa, looks like someone tried to nail him from DOWN-TOWN!" He points his own sonic weapon at the Seeker. "Here's some songs that made the hit parade!" he shouts, then fires. Combat: Sit-Com misses Backfire with his Turn Down That Racket! attack! "Ooomph!!" Backfire cries out, losing heigth and tumbling end over end. Somewhere amid the air acrobatics, he regains some measure of control and uprights himself. Suddenly a lance of energy shines down from the heavens, a solid golden beam of destructive power. "Ooooo, what's that?" the Seeker questions, reaching out to touch it. The slightest contact with Blast Off's attack completely smelts three of his fingers on his right hand. "Awwwwwww!!" The Junkion's attack goes unnoticed amid the confusion, what with a half useless hand and all. "What did you do to my operating systems Tuk-Tuk?!?!" the Seeker screams across the field of battle, lowering his head and making a full speed run at the alien and his 'savior'. Tuk-Tuk attempts to return the gesture, although hugging a Cybertronian when you're roughly half their size is difficult. "Sorry Miss Patchwork, I always confuse you robo...err, Cybertronian's genders. What's the difference anyhow?" Stopping a mere twenty feet from Patchwork and Tuk-Tuk, Backfire heats up a ball of plasmic energy inbetween his functional hand and half melted one. "I'll show you, I'll show all of you! Starting with your precious little saivor!!" Combat: Backfire's Solar Ass-Ault! attack on Patchwork goes wild! Combat: Backfire strikes Mecha Tiger with his Solar Ass-Ault! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Mecha Tiger 's Accuracy. (Blinded) The ball of energy shoots skyward, striking a bird midflight. The pigeon falls to the ground, thoroughly dazed but unhurt. "What the crap!" Backfire whines. Exo-Armor Pegasus continues to hover in place. Keeping one hand on the continues so the exo doesn't falter, Jayson taps his earpiece, then gazes silently at Backfire. His heart pounds at the orders he is given--does he really have the courage to attack? What if he freezes up again? Without thinking, the young soldier raises the arm of his exo again and fires a shot. Afterward, he stares, wide-eyed. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Backfire with its Laser attack! It melted some of the fingers Backfire used to take things 'freelancing' for himself. It's a start, at least. The shuttle turns to watch as Backfire moves, and then reforms down into his smaller robot mode. Should he try to shoot him again?.. ... Actually, he's doing a good job of messing himself up by the looks of it. So instead Blast Off remains hovering in the air, arms folding across his chestplate -- though his blaster is notibly still held in the hand tucked under the other arm. "Seriously, Backfire. Seriously. Did you somehow -not- consider your prisoner would sabotage his work on you in an effort to instigate an opening for escape.. Or karmatic retribution when you're finally found, it would appear." He shakes a head a bit. "Someone needs to reread the handbook on kindapping and forced labor." Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The shuttle unfolds as its size compresses down to form layers of armor, wings folding up as limbs and a head emerge, and Blast Off now stands hauntily in robot mode. Exo-Suit ARES looks left, then right, then lifts its arm to aim at Backfire. "Decepticon, cease attacking. Harming self and wildlife." Sam shakes his head and fire a low-energy pulse at the Seeker. Combat: Exo-Suit ARES misses Backfire with its Pulse Laser (Disruptor) attack! "Maybe I should smack you with something more tangible," Sit-Com says, "I pity da fool what need a ball and chain!" He reaches into his subspace pocket and pulls out just such a weapon: a spiked ball on the end of a long chain. He swings it over his head. "Moon Gorgeous MEDITATION!" he shouts, before flinging the spinning spiked ball towards Backfire. Combat: Sit-Com misses Backfire with his Ye Olde Ball and Chain attack! Patchwork hunches her shoulders and shields the alien as best she can, wincing at the expected attack that never hits. Lifting her head when it doesn't come, the medic simply turns, and starts off, leaving the other EDC and Autobot personnel to take care of the 'Con. Soon in the sky draws a gigantic shadow, which seems to slowly grow closer and closer towards the battle at hand. This shadow as it finally draws into normal eyesight range, turns out to be none other than the Horrorcon, Avalanche, recently returned from his deep-space sortie. "Backfire!" He roars out, as he descends towards the rest of the crowd. "I have my orders to bring you in, PERSONALLY...." He says, squinting his optics, causing them to dim. Of course, his answer is a ricochet blast from the seeker. "That...was not a smart move..." He announces and his optics grow brighter, and brighter...and holy frag BEAMS FIRE! "Blast Off, comrade, leave the close range to me..." He says to his Decepticon brother. Combat: Avalanche misses Backfire with his Laser attack! Staring at the pigeon, Backfire's rage grows by the nanoclick. "What have you done to my systems, why can't I hit for slag, WHY DID MY ROCKET LAWN-CHAIR BLOW UP IN MY FACE!!" he screams a high pitched wail to Tuk-Tuk, who's resting over Patchwork's shoulder with a grin splattered across his face. Spiked balls, Pulse lasers, and regular lasers all around him ... yet the Seeker manages to dodge them all and come out unscathed. In fact, the only damage he's sporting right now ... is self inflicted. He might have been a worthy component to the Decepticon Empire, if he was given a brain. "That's enough. I'm not playing anylonger, from now on ... you'll all face the wrath of the glory, the prestige, the Cybertronian who puts the 'decept' in Decepticon ... BACKFIRE, glory of the EMPIRE!!" A laser shot goes wide against the Seeker as he's ranting, his attention pulled aside. "Avalanche, what are you doing here? Blast Off, oh that sneaky little Combaticon. I see how it is, you're all jealous ... that I'm the one attaining the glory, that you're all under Galvatron's heel. Forced to make your big play against me, because I rival your status." Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Exo-Jet Apollo Jet lines up for a quick strafing run at Backfire, a pair of weapons bays opening on its underside. As it streaks by, missiles drop into sight before their engines ignite and corkscrew towards the Decepticon everybody loves to shoot. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo Jet misses Backfire with its Missile Swarm attack! Blast Off lets out an exaggerated sigh as the 'heroes' are incapable of doing much more than infuriate the Seeker rebel farther with their attacks. "I don't know what's worse. That this ignoramous has been running rampant on his own, or that this mudball's so-called defenders are incapable of halting him." He gets to scoff the good guys AND an idiotic Decepticon? Suddenly this night was looking up. A few comments over the radio, and then he turns his attention back to the scuffle going on. It was more like Runabout and Runamuck in a bar brawl than a real fight, so far. That is, lots of shouting, cussing and whiffing. Hideous. "Hmph. We're going to be here -all night- at this rate." He uncrosses his arms and raises his blaster as he squints a bit behind his visor to aim. Oh good god, now he's delusional ranting to boot. "When will you learn to just keep your mouth shut? We hear a bunch of -talking-, but you're not -saying- anything." A *CRACK* rings out as air is violently displaced when he fires, bolt of ionized energy fired with enough force that the recoil snaps his arm back up briefly. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blast Off misses Backfire with his Ionic Blaster attack! From Exo-Suit ARES , Sam runs over to take some cover by the building, at least from the two more recently arriving Decepticons. He sighs at the situation, then quickly amps up the power on his suit's laser, taking brief aim at Backfire to try and knock him down quickly before the situation can escalate further. Combat: Exo-Suit ARES strikes Backfire with its Medium Laser attack! From Exo-Armor Pegasus , Jayson Redfield shudders, shaking off his doubts and fears. He can do this! He takes a deep breath, and fires another shot after carefully aiming for the Decepticon's optic. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Backfire with its Laser attack! Avalanche continues to draw closer and closer towards the seeker, the Horrorcon wasn't built much for ranged combat. However, Melee combat was his speciality, and Avalanche always follows through with it. "Enough from you, foolish glitch. I am merely a soldier of chaos, nothing more, nothing less. For the Empire, for his glory Galvatron!" He roars, as he finally is able to bring himself within fist's range of Backfire. Drawing his right arm back, Avalanche lets lose a powerful jab at the seeker. "Feel my WRATH!" Combat: Avalanche misses Backfire with his Punch attack! This is starting to get annoying. Sit-Com's attention is half on the battle, and half on what's currently showing on Nick At Night. "Well, looks like we'll have to nail you down!" he announces. He transforms to Junk-Cycle mode and fires a net at Backfire. "C'mere, Flipper." Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Combat: Junk-Cycle strikes Backfire with his This Is Not The Inter-NET! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Backfire's Agility. (Crippled) Patchwork keeps Tuk Tuk as turned away from the 'action' as she can manage to. And she trucks him right over to the waiting EDC troops, and well out of harms way. She stays with the little green alien, however, clearly intending to make sure he stays that way. "Your wrath feels devoid of substance Horrorcon." Backfire gloats, rising higher into the air. He's set upon by two attacks, from two different people. Sam's quick draw McGraw blaster sends him reeling, then the Junkion's net ensnares him. The weighted device slowly brings him closer to the ground, sinking in sorrow so to say. "This will do little to hold me curr!" the Seeker laughs, struggling against the net's confines. Perhaps if he had strength to back up that comment, he'd be free by now ... but he's a lame duck. Or is he? "Fine, entrap me in this feeble concoction! I care not, for you can hold me back ... but can you hold back this!!!" Backfire roars, unleashing another super heated charge of condensed light. It may not hurt, but it'll sting the eyes like a mother! Combat: Backfire misses Exo-Suit ARES with his SOLAR FLARE!! Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire misses Exo-Armor Pegasus with his SOLAR FLARE!! Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire strikes Exo-Jet Apollo Jet with his SOLAR FLARE!! Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exo-Jet Apollo Jet's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Backfire's SOLAR FLARE!! attack on Avalanche goes wild! Combat: Backfire misses Blast Off with his SOLAR FLARE!! Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire's SOLAR FLARE!! attack on Junk-Cycle goes wild! Combat: Backfire misses Blast Off with his SOLAR FLARE!! Area attack! -1 Combat: Backfire's SOLAR FLARE!! attack on Blast Off goes wild! Combat: Backfire misses himself with his SOLAR FLARE!! Area attack! -1 From Exo-Suit ARES , Sam ducks around behind the shack to avoid the blinding light, then hits his suit's jets to launch straight up into the air to get an angle on Backfire once again. To his allies, he asks, "Everyone is okay?" while snapping off a quick shot with his laser. Combat: Exo-Suit ARES misses Backfire with its Laser attack! Avalanche squints his optics as the seeker continues to evade his attacks, and just watches as this simpleton's attack goes wide and away from his being. "You may be quick, that is for sure." He then cocks his head to the side, and smiles deviously. "However, speed falters over time..." Leaping into the air as well, the Horrorcon continues to keep up the pressure so that Backfire can't keep up his dodging spree. However, this time Avalanche attempts to spear into the smaller seeker. Combat: Avalanche misses Backfire with his Smash attack! From Exo-Jet Apollo , James Bailey flinches as several screens suddenly blank out. He tries the classic 'battlefield repairs' method of tapping one with his knuckles - no luck. Finally he abandons visual targetting and uses secondary sensors. Not much chance to get a targetting lock that way, he knows. But maybe someone else can use some of this data... Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo analyzes Backfire for weaknesses Exo-Armor Pegasus can exploit. Junk-Cycle somehow manages to not get the light shined in his optics. He transforms and pulls out a pistol. Time to take some pot shots. "Saaaaaaay cheese!" he says. Speaking of cheese, Small Wonder is on right now on his wrist TV. The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Combat: Sit-Com strikes Backfire with his Show me that smile! (Pistol) attack! From Exo-Armor Pegasus , Jayson Redfield swears under his breath. Backfire is really evasive! Gathering all his courage, he retracts the gun on the exo's arm, then on the opposite wrist a blade extends. He goes in for the kill, slashing at Backfire's neck! Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes Backfire with its Arm Blade attack! The Solar Flare can be seen... just reflecting across Blast Off's visor, as he quickly activates the polarization effect meant to keep -real- flares out of the Space Warrior's optical sensors. "Hmph." Is his only real retort to the matter. This was getting rediculous. But at least the multiple targets on the ground should be enough to keep the Seeker occupied. With a snort he pushes himself higher into the air again, and then transforms back into shuttle mode. Sensors ports light up as every targetting array he's got shifts to lock onto Backfire as the space shuttle rises high up, then fires steering veniers to push himself into a full vertical position directly overhead. Motes of energy crackle and spark around the muzzles of both side cannons as they suck in every bit of power he can get, until the consolidate into two pulsating blue glows at the tips of the weapons. It's only because he's allowing them to be a diversion that Blast Off bothers to let everyone else attack. <> he comments over a quick local radio to everyone but the Seeker, almost as if an afterthought, <> A warning mere seconds before both cannons fire, their beams lancing out. Then come to an apex in front of the Combaticon and all the energy combines into one -freaking huge beam- of energy screaming down on top of Backfire. Unlike the others, his only hopefully too late warning is the thunderous *FWAASHOOOOOM* and bright blinding light from overhead. The Combaticon folds up, yet at the same time expands several times in side, extending wings and engines to become a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Backfire with his Death From Above! attack! Backfire rises into the air, holding his neck wound that's gushing neon green energon and slight laser damage upside his head. "You ... alll ... jealous." the Seeker gurgles, each word bringing a new gush of the precious liquid. It flows down his chest compartment, spreading thin on the F-16's cockpit. "Back ... fire, glory ... EMPIRE!!" he roars. Reaching on each side of him, the Decepticon detaches four separate sidewinder missiles and looks at all of the occupants gathered. "I'll ... show you." Pausing, Backfire notices a golden glow around him ... an aura he thinks. "You see, I am blessed ... by Straxus himself ... shining down. Leading the way ... my desti..." he's cut off, as an orbital cannon's lance envelops his entire body. Bright gold in the center, it fans out and loses intensity in color towards the outer perimeter. A light white wave of air blasts through the area, the main beam itself cutting right down to the ground. And laying on the ground underneath it all, after the dust is settled, a super heated mess that -was- Backfire. Combat: Backfire damages himself. Combat: Backfire falls to the ground, unconscious. Exo-Suit ARES is knocked backward by the force of the orbital cannon blasting through the air just a few meters away. The exo-suit does an awkward flip before righting and landing quickly. The pilot blinks. "You ARE the weakest link! GOODBYE!" Sit-Com crows. Seeing Backfire taken down practically suicidally amuses the Junkion greatly. "Now y'all don't come back now, ya hear?" "So, we going to leave this mess for Orbital Death Ray to clean up, or are we out of here?" he asks the EDC personnel. Gases ripple off the cannon barrels, followed by clouds of it fwooshing out the sides as the cooling systems quickly vent it off to keep from overheating as well as having expended a large portion of Blast Off's energy reserves. "Denied.", he retorts to the last bit of ranting that'd gotten out before cannoning. Seeing the wrecked remains of Backfire smoldering in the crater down below makes the effort worth it. The shuttle lowers closer to the ground, until Blast Off finally reverts back to robot mode and lands with a light thunk. Despite a rather epic 'kill' he's mostly as indifferent as usual. There's a faint shimmer of amusement in his optical visor, though. He walks over, grabs what's left of Backfire by the head and lifts it up, paying little mind of what parts fall off as he holds it up. "Consider yourself fortunate that Galvatron wants you -alive- to explain what you've been up to. Otherwise..." He just leaves that statement hanging. Instead he turns his head to glare at the Junkion and EDC people remaining. "You rescued your little squishy alien back, go on, get out of here." Makes a dismissive wave at them with his other hand. "Backfire has to answer to a certain very ticked off tyrant for not 'sharing' in his endevours." The shuttle unfolds as its size compresses down to form layers of armor, wings folding up as limbs and a head emerge, and Blast Off now stands hauntily in robot mode. Exo-Jet Apollo Jet circles above the blast radius from that shot. <> James radios over local comm frequencies. <> The Exo-Jet begins training it's targetting systems on Blast Off. <> Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses. Exo-Suit ARES turns and trains its weaponry on the remaining Decepticon. "Oh, one more creep left to deal with, eh?" Sit-Com remarks. A laser slides out of his wrist and he aims it at the Combaticon. "So are you going to surrender peacefully, or are you going to run off with your afterburners between your legs?" Combat: Sit-Com misses Blast Off with his Taking A little off the top (Laser) attack! Blast Off merely chuckles a bit at the demands, despite the assorted weaponry being pointed at him as he stands. "Tsk tsk tsk. Who says I was -staying-?" Gives Backfire's melted form a light shake. "I'm not this moron, after all." He ducks as a laser shot is fired, then kicks off the ground and transforms. The exterior more or less expending around Backfire to dump him into Blast Off's hold as he again reforms into shuttle mode. "But seeing as -I- did all the work for you peasants, it's only fair that I claim the bounty!" Well, he'll give Avalanche a little credit, for the sake of keeping the big brute from wanting to smash him. The ground gets a second scorching as engines flare to life, sending licks of flame crackling across the surface as the rapid propulsion of thrust sends the Combaticon rocketing straight upwards back towards the higher reachs of the atmosphere. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. The Combaticon folds up, yet at the same time expands several times in side, extending wings and engines to become a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Hefted into Blast Off's care, the last remaining moments of conciousness dangle before his optics. All he can see are the EDC troops moving farther and farther away from view, as if they were running with their tails between their legs. His thoughts race from the explainable (he detonated and drove them back) to the mystical (Straxus possessed his body and pillaged). Either way, the illusionary thoughts are comforting to the nigh smelted Decepticon. "Destiny." he softly mumbles before blacking out, systems shutting down to prevent lasercore shutdown. And all is right in the world, except for the frickin' huge hole in the ground ... that for years to come will be named 'Coward Crater'. Decepticon = Message: 2/87 Posted Author AAR: Backfire 'Recovered' Tue Jun 22 Blast Off --------------------------------------------------------------------------- **That report title is a bit misleading. Backfire is in pretty miserable shape in the background, busted up and melted in several places where he's been dumped on one of the medical tables. He'd probably be strapped down or something, if he wasn't unconcious. Blast Off stands in the foreground impassively as usual, arms crossed over his chest.** "As you can see behind me, the rogue seeker Backfire has been... dealt with. While making an orbital pass over the Pacific on the lookout for more activity from China, I instead picked up a large number of EDC and Autobot forces converging on the Midway Atoll. Turns out they'd managed to somehow root out Backfire first... Except their efforts were hideously ineffective, they managed to rescue his alien accomplice but that was about it." "As you can see behind me, he refused to come peacefully, even to other Decepticons." Nevermind he never specifically -asked- either. "At least when he showed up, Avalanche was able to do a more effective job of keeping Backfire occupied long enough for myself to return to high altitude, arm my orbital cannons, and put an end to what was otherwise a farce of a battle from the so-called planetary guardians. Pfft. Ineffective fools. I did all the work for them, if only because we were just as wronged by his holding out on the weapons and energon he'd been attempting to collect." "He's off-line and in a few pieces, but alive. I'm sure Lord Galvatron will just -love- to have a few ... words with him about his activities outside of the Empire." Mutters something about Swindle at least knowing who to bribe off under his breath. "Thanks to my expectional skills I am unscathed, of course. I think Backfire was touched in the circuits even before I cannoned him, he spent much of the fight blathering about destiny and all that. Hmph. I'd worried about there being any brain processors left... if I'd thought there were any in the first place. Blast Off, out." **He gives a brief salute, then turns and walks away without another word, leaving the view of his 'kill' there to admire before the camera finally auto-shuts off.**